


Watching

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Smut, seven you dirty boy, watching via camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Seven checks the cameras that look over MC, and catches her doing some personal business.~





	Watching

His vision was beyond blurry when he finally took his glasses off to rub his eyes. He had been at this firewall, trying to break it down, for what seemed like _days_ now. He knew it needed to be done by the end of the next day, but all he could bring himself to do was stare at the yellow text on a black screen and frown. It was frustrating beyond belief, just being so stuck; so he figured he would do what he always did to relax his mind…

Check in on MC.

He pushed his chair to roll over to his security camera set up, that had a four screen set up, two atop two, that monitored each room of her apartment. He took control of the cameras, clicking between them till he found where MC was in the apartment. He had a view from the back of the couch and rotated it just a tick to see MC lounging on the couch, her phone in her hand. He could see she had her head resting on the arm of the chair, one knee draped over the other as her foot lazily tapped at the air. He zoomed in slightly, noticing she was scrolling through the messenger, flipping between chats, as well as looking at random photos and videos. But he froze suddenly, when he turned on the sound to the camera.

He could hear slight, digitized moaning coming from the speaker of her phone, and his breath caught in his throat.

His sweet and precious MC was _watching porn_?!

He was going to click away from watching her, feeling bad for the invasion of privacy (though he did it often), when he noticed she started shifting her position on the couch. She had her knees slightly pressed together, and he turned the camera, against his better judgment, to see what _exactly_ she was doing.

“ _Gck!_ ”

He choked when he noticed MC was pushing her hand down her shorts front, her other hand still holding the phone. He saw her hand moving under the fabric, and watched as her mouth slacked open and than her bite her lip. She rolled her hips against her hand, and he bit his own lip when he heard her soft moans through the microphone of the camera.

He knew he should turn off the camera and go back to work (let alone know he should just leave MC alone); but he was so fixed on watching her please herself, he didn’t notice he was rocking his own hips against his desk. He could feel himself straining against his jean front, and rubbing it against the bottom of his desk didn’t help his situation.

He pulled out his phone and clicked on her contact info, deciding since he was so deep in now, might as well have some fun.

He watched as she jumped, her phone suddenly ringing in her hand, and he smiled when she cleared her throat and mumbled out mock-sleepy, “Hello?”

“Hi there, MC~! Were you sleeping~?”

He saw her shift again on the couch and glance at the camera, as if wondering if he was watching her.

“Yeah, I was taking a-a nap,” she mumbled, and he smirked, enjoying as her face blushed deeply.

“Really? Aw, I am so sorry to bother you! But I was wondering if you could help me with a…a _growing_ issue?”

He had a teasing tone to his voice, and he had to hold in his laugh when he saw her wiggling in her seat.

“What issue is that, Seven?”

_Lord please say my name again…_

“Well~…it seems to be the same issue you might be having~”

Her eyes locked onto the camera, and he couldn’t hold his laugh in anymore.

“You. Are. _Horrible_!”

“And you. Make. Me. _Hard_ …”

There was a hitch in her voice and he bit his lip, as he started to undo the zipper of his jeans.

“Lay back down,” he ordered bluntly, and she did.

“Put your legs back the way you had them.”

She gave a small pant, and did as he said.

“Touch yourself again.”

She pushed her hand back down her shorts front, and moaned rather loudly, making him shutter. His hand was wrapped around his cock now, slowly pumping himself in time with how he saw her hand moving.

“Let me see you. Take your shorts off.”

She did so, and shifted a little, so he had a better view of her fingers pumping in and out of her slit. He moaned loudly and he saw her shiver; which only made him moan more in a growl.

“I wish I was there with you, MC. I’d be so deep inside you…fucking you like they did in that video you were watching…”

“You perv…you were watching me?”

“Guilty~”

She moaned, picking up the pace of her fingers. Her thumb was rolling on her clit, and he sped up his own pace on his cock as well. He was leaning forward in his chair slightly, the other hand gripping the arm of his chair tight.

“Make yourself cum MC…I want to see you cum…”

He saw her nod, and she cradled the phone against her cheek with her shoulder as she used one hand to work her clit and the other to use more fingers in herself. He could hear her breath hitching and panting, and soon he watched her body writhe as she came around her fingers, the phone dropping from her grip and on to the floor.

He pumped himself more and more, till he scooted to the end of his chair, and came hard onto the bottom of his desk and on the floor below it. He fell back on his seat, panting hard, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. When he finally got his breath, he took the phone off speaker, and picked it up as he watched MC pick back up her phone. He chuckled when he heard her still panting, and smiled at her image in the camera.

“Enjoy yourself, princess~?”

She smiled at the camera, and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Would have enjoyed it more, if you were here to do it instead.”

“Give me about 10 minutes!”

“Wait, what? Seven? Hey, Seven!”

She called for him several more times, but he was already out the door and heading for his car. He knew his way to her apartment, so he figured he could just go over for a small visit; all he had to do was make sure V didn’t find out.~


End file.
